


Dean's Ace real life Dom

by ViviTargaryen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:38:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5238212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViviTargaryen/pseuds/ViviTargaryen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ehm, yes summary.<br/>Well one day Dean realizes something very interesting...</p>
<p>Be gentle, it's my first Fanfiction ever!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean's Ace real life Dom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MashiarasDream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MashiarasDream/gifts).



“He is just a baby in a trench-coat without his powers, jeez Sam, the other day I had to explain him how to use escalators, I swear, sometimes I think if I let him out of my sight people will pick him up like a stray cat and take him home. But then he is so bossy, he is like 'Dean, you are not fixing yourself up, AGAIN. NO' or 'Dean, NO' and 'I SAID NO'. Last week I wanted to buy… egh you know… this magazine...”

“Dean, please stop talking”

“Sammy, don't be such a child. Anyway he just said 'No' and when I tried put it in the cart he was like 'You don't want to make me angry, don't you, Dean?' SAMMY WHERE ARE YOU GOING?”

Sam groans in a pained way. “Dean, please. I really don't want to know...”

“Sammy, what? Why are you looking at me like that? Don't you think Cas is bossy?”

Sam sighs heavily and murmurs: “Actually… he is. But just to you...”

“WHAT?” Dean practically shrieks but manages to restrain himself. “Sam, I don't know what you think you are seeing, but no, you are wrong.”

But Sam looks determined now. “No, actually Dean, now that I started to think about it I see it all the time, and do you want to know what’s weird?”

“What, something weirder than you practically implying Cas is somehow my real life Dom?” Sam looks at Dean in a very intense way, that makes him very nervous. He wants to jump out of his skin to avoid this gaze. “Oh Sammy, just spill it out.”

“You like it.”

“What?!”

“Yes, I understand it now. Dad was bossy, too, but every time he gave you an 'order' you restrained yourself so much, you became about as emotionally open as a brick. But Cas says no and you run around sulking and smiling, and how can you do both at the same time?! I really don't know. But this shopping trip you mentioned? You came back from it humming and OH MY GOD YOU LIKE IT. YOU LIKE CAS. YOU WANT CAS TO BE YOUR DOM, oh Dean, no, ierks, I don't want to know your kinks, thank you very much!”

But Dean just stands there, eyes wide open and his mouth forms a never ending, silent “Oh.” and something in him just klicks. His eyes reflect thoughts, flicking through his mind at an endless speed and Sam would laugh, if he hadn’t just had this epiphany only seconds before him.

“Dean, you never realised this before?”

Dean stammers a little bit. “Realise? What? That my brother has a preference for chick-flick moments?” He laughs to chase the moment away, the thoughts, but he isn't very convincing, not even to himself and he can see it in Sam's eyes that even if he was convincing as hell, Sam will not let this slip. “Jeez, Sam, no I didn't, okay? I didn't realise, that I like him that much! I didn't realise that I -” He notices that Sam's gaze flickers to something behind him, no, someone behind him.

Cas. Dean thinks fast and hectic, and turns around to face Cas with a casual smile. “Hey there buddy, what's up?”

But Cas just stands there, of course, looking at him in a serious manner and Dean can feel the emotions bubbling in his belly. He knows what this face means. Cas wants to talk and Dean wants, needs to obey him, but he can't think about any of this. He can't face this crazy feeling in his belly or the thoughts that follow.

He says in a very obvious fake cheerful way: “Anyway, let's get some burgers, I am practically starving.” and tries to make his escape through the door, practically running from everything when Cas' voice cuts through the air in a firm and dominant but still empathizing way.

“Stay.” Dean immediately stops and he can imagine Sam's face without even looking at him. It's a mix between him being smitten and disgust – probably because Dean's kink is more obvious than before.

“Sam, would you be so kind and leave us alone for some time?”, Cas asks, his voice holding none of the firm and dominant tone Dean likes so much and that he only uses when he talks to Dean.

Sam practically smirks. “Sure can, Cas! See you later, Dean. Maybe we can talk about the persons we like and comb our hair like good chick-flick characters.”

“Shut your mouth, Sammy!”, Dean interrupts him, face practically crunching with all the discomfort visible, and Sam cackles while he leaves.

For a while, Dean looks everywhere but at Cas, until he hears it again, Cas' honey-voice with that damn dominance that makes him so jumpy.

“Dean.”

Dean looks up and meets Cas' eyes for the first time since he entered the room and it's nearly too much for him. He has to push himself to not stumble back when he recognizes the emotions in Cas' eyes. Disbelief, fear and… hope. Yes, even a lot of it. It's so much, Dean flinches and feels like he cannot breathe properly.

He tries to get out a “Hey there, Cas” but his voice is so hoarse, it sounds more like creaking. Still, it makes Cas do this little smile he reserves for him and uses every time Dean does something right.

His emotions are so strong now, that he nearly misses the “Hello Dean” Cas answers, even though Cas saying it is like Deans favourite thing in the word. They are probably his favourite vowels ever.

The room stays silent after that until Cas breaks the silence with a demanding “Talk, Dean.”

“About what? Demons? Ghosts? Angel stuff?”

“What didn't you realise before?”

Dean stares and everything in him screams, because he wants to tell the truth, he wants Cas to use his smile, to reward him with the honey in voice and eyes, but no, he can't. “Cas… Buddy… No.”

“Okay.” Cas' face looks so closed and his voice is so small, without all the usual firmness and dominance. Cas would never use it against him when he knew Dean doesn't want it. He would never force Dean to do anything. Dean is very grateful for this.

Still, it is painful for him not to be able to see Cas' emotions in his face, like he usually can. Dean makes a move without realising when Cas starts to turn away. “Cas, buddy, wait. I didn't mean it like that, don't… Just don't.”

He only realises that he didn't grab his shoulder but Cas' hand instead when he notices Cas' gaze moving to their joined hands. Everything in Dean screams that they are holding hands, but he can't just let this slide. He likes it.

“Cas.”, he says, voice very low and Cas' head moves so fast it looks like a snap. His eyes search for Dean's. “Cas, Sam was teasing me about something and-”

Cas interrupts him. “About what?”

Dean sighs a little, but he thinks to himself 'Go for it Winchester'. “Cas, Sammy was teasing me about you being all bossy and dominant to me and how I seem to like it when you do that.”

“Do you?”

Dean licks his lips and notices how Cas' eyes follow the movement. 'Interesting', he says to himself. “I do, Cas. And that scared me. Because I realised that- well… I like you. Really like you, Cas. You know.”

Cas nods. “Yes, Dean. I know.”

Dean moves on instinct and suddenly they are kissing. And as if Cas' lips on his wouldn't be indicator enough for that, a voice in his head just yells 'I am kissing him, omg Cas and me are kissing, OMG I AM KISSING A GUY!' and other voices just sigh and tell him how much he likes it. When Dean ends the kiss and moves a small step away Cas refuses to let go of Dean's hand.

Instead he looks at him fiercely and everything in Dean flutters. “Did I allow you to stop kissing me?”, the dominant voice says and Dean smirks.

“Oh, I am very sorry Cas, I guess you just have to make it very clear what I have to do.”

Cas' eyes are sparkling so bright, it looks like the universe is hidden in them, but his voice still doesn't lack the oh so loved firmness.

“Dean, kiss me. You don't want to disappoint me.”

And just like that Dean shudders and they are kissing again. It is so amazing, so perfect but still normal.

Naturally, this is the moment Sam decides to join them again and suddenly a very loud “Holy hell” can be heard.

Dean and Cas stumble away from each other in surprise.

The room is full of awkward silence until Cas says “Sam, Dean and me discovered that we share an even profounder bond than we all thought.”

Dean gasps, while Sam looks like he wants to vanish into thin air when he mumbles: “Guess I should go and get me some really good headphones.”

Cas looks confused. “What do headphones have to do with the situation?”

“It's for… you know Cas… when you guys...”

“Know what? When we do what?”

“WHEN YOU HAVE SEX, CAS, JESUS, WHY DO YOU HAVE TO MAKE ME SAY IT?”

Cas looks completely shocked and Dean nearly collapses when he hears him say: “What, no. Sam, that's gross.”

Every movement in the room stops and Cas goes on. “Really Sam, no. You don't understand, it would involve NAKED people and even though I think that Dean is very beautiful, genitals are just so UGLY. I don't want to have sexual intercourse with anyone right now, maybe even never. Uärgh. Genitals.”

A pained groan escapes Dean's throat and he really wants to die, right there and then.

Sam starts laughing so hard that they have problems to understand him. But after some time Dean manages to filter out a “Cas is Dean's Ace real life Dom.” and he rolls his eyes and quickly grabs Cas' hand to move him away.

Maybe they will go to talk a little bit. Or to kiss. Probably kissing. Dean loves to kiss Cas.

 


End file.
